Miraculous: la oscuridad en París
by Aidee Sanchez Salgado
Summary: Marinette y Adrien pronto entenderán que los miraculous no son lo único mágico en el mundo, hay cosas más poderosas, cosas místicas, y para su mala suerte, Hawk Moth ha empezado a jugar con fuego, y pronto todos saldrán quemados si no lo detienen. (Aqui varias historias se enlazaran)
1. Prologo

_La magia es algo en lo que muchos no creen, piensan que solo es un invento de las personas solitarias que quieren llegar a ser extraordinarias con solo mover un dedo, pero, no saben cuan equivocadas están._

_En el mundo existen diferentes tipos de magias, que son conferías a diferentes personas._

_Todo empezó en el principio de los tiempos, cuando una entidad, llámese dios, destino o la verdad, estaba pululando por el mundo._

_Encontró a un grupo de individuos, diferentes entre sí, y a los cuales les otorgo magia, una muy pura y poderosa. Estos individuos se encargaron de estudiarlas, dividirla y juntarla, aprendiendo límites y grandeza, llegando a crean la magia elemental, que es de los cuatro elementos, magia tiempo, que permite aprender del pasado, presente y futuro, magia naturaleza, que maneja a las plantas, magia emocional, magia curandera, magia sombra, y, como en todo, magia oscura._

_La magia oscura era gracias a un individuo que se salió del camino, seducido por la oscuridad, que fue creada al ser conferido perder a mortales, que se convirtieron en inmortales._

_Cada quien siguió su camino, explorando, y empezaron a llamarse brujos, nunca hacían alarde con los mortales de lo que eran, la entidad les dijo que era un poder que no todos entenderían y que lo mejor era guardarla, tenerla en secreto, y ellos obedecieron, viendo como sus antiguos semejantes no comprendían ni siquiera a la naturaleza misma._

_Un día, todos los brujos se reunieron, incluso aquel que hacia magia oscura; y decidieron conferir a una persona todos los tipos de magia, empezaron a discutir sobre quien debía obtener semejante poder, hasta que el brujo oscuro sugirió buscar a un mortal, para evitar un conflicto, así que lo hicieron, sin saber que este los delataría con la entidad._

_Esta estaba interesada en ver que harían, así que los dejo hacer su experimento, viendo que una mujer fue la elegida, pero al no haber sido entrenada, y al tener un cuerpo frágil, exploto._

_La entidad estaba impactada, asustada por el poder que le confirieron a la mujer, aterrada por lo que le ocurrió, así que como castigo a todos los brujos, les quito parte de su inmortalidad, haciéndolos mortales al paso del tiempo, mas no a lo mundano como la enfermedad o el mismo hombre, con esa inmortalidad robada revivió a la mujer como un nuevo ente, parecía una niña, pero tenía un cuerpo apto para el poder que albergaba, así que les dijo a todos los brujo "ella es el poder mismo, el origen, el todo, pero todo tiene su precio. Sus hijos primogénitos respecto al sexo contario al de ustedes, brujos insensatos, heredaran magia, ustedes no sabrán que tipo, ni cuándo saldrá, pero, si uno de ellos nace con magia natural, podrá pasar magia a toda su descendencia por ser el origen mismo, pero, como he dicho, todo tiene un precio, si un brujo resulta experimentar magia natural antes de los 12 años de nacido, este sucumbirá al poder, pero no repentinamente, sino con dolor y sufrimiento, y ustedes solo verán como su vida se consume" _

_Dicho esto, recompenso a brujo oscuro, volviéndolo el Rey del reino sombrío…_

_Y así siguieron los brujos su camino, viendo como los desafortunados niños que experimentaban su magia natural antes de tiempo, morían en agonía._

_Y en compensación, la bruja guio a un joven hechicero, para crean las joyas mágicas, aquellas llamadas Miraculous._

_Dichas joyas no eran más que conductos al mundo humano para seres nacidos de cada creación… pero con la magia buena, siempre hay magia mala… y esta historia tiene claros ejemplos de._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Vamos Tikki, ¿tú crees eso? – Pregunto Marinette viendo a su kwami y cerrando el libro que tenía, algo que encontró bajo unos tablones, en el piso viejo de Maestro Fu.

– La verdad si, conocí a la bruja, era muy buena, lástima que al final, para no sucumbir al rey de la oscuridad, tuvo que sacrificarse.

– Wow, ¿por qué? – Pregunto, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba.

– Porque ella era demasiado buena como para quedarse viendo como la oscuridad dominaba al mundo mortal, dejando daño a su paso, renació gracia a la entidad, a dios, al destino, a la verdad; era su deber hacer eso.

\- ¿Y todos los brujos naturales tienen que hacer algo así? – Pregunto la joven sintiendo pena por esas personas que no conocía.

– No todos, solo algunos, pero por ahora todo está bien, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos.

– Me alegra oír eso.


	2. Capítulo 1

1.- El mítico John y su terrible destino

Emma siempre fue especial, siempre lo supo, y siempre se lo hicieron saber, el problema era que aquello que la hacía especial era igual lo que la mataba, o al menos así lo veía John Swan, su padre, y Darlin Sánchez, su madre.

A veces John creía que todo lo que ocurría alrededor de su familia era culpa suya, y aunque de cierta manera era cierto, el destino es una perra, y una muy cruel.

Todo comenzó cuando John era un pequeño de 7 años, jugando en el jardín del rancho de sus padres, al sur de Texas, casi colindando con la frontera de México. Ese caluroso día algo cambio, y fue la aparición de una niña de 5 años, de largos cabellos castaños, ojos color miel y una piel morena muy bonita, se podía ver muy fácilmente que era mexicana; la pequeña no iba sola, iba junto a su padre, Francisco Sánchez, gran capo de la droga.

John no era tonto, era un niño, pero un niño con magia tiempo, así que ocultarle al pequeño los negocios sucios de la familia era igual de estúpido que tratar de permanecer sobrio bebiendo tequila. A partir de ese día la vida del pequeño brujo tiempo cambio. Encontró su otra mitad, no solo como amigos, sino espiritualmente, un amor mágico en muchos sentidos…

Él y Darlin crecieron, fueron adolescentes idiotas, o al menos un poco adolescentes, porque cuando Darlin tenía 13 años, le dio una noticia muy impactante, estaba embarazada. John no dejaría que ella afrontara aquello sola, estaba enamorado, por y para siempre, y fue gracias a eso que cometió el error que le costó toda su vida, miro en el futuro de su amada y de su futuro hijo.

Vio como en una pequeña emboscada, en el rancho de la familia de Darlin, ubicado en Coahuila, su amada era asesinada, dejando a su pequeño hijo huérfano. Él no estaba dispuesto a perderla, nunca; así que llegado ese día el hizo lo que tenía que hacer para evitar la muerte de una joven Darlin.

Al estar seguros en la zona centro del país, el volvió a mirar en el futuro, pero solo para saber que debía dar como pago, y lo que vio no le gustó… tenía que engendrar otros nueve hijos, o dejar que más adelante su pequeño Evan pagara por la vida de su madre… Darlin aceptó el destino, si algo le había enseñado la vieja bruja de su abuela era a no interrumpir al destino, que te podía lanzar muy duro fuera de su camino.

Evan creció con un padre que veía seguido, pero que no lo llevaba a la escuela, el solo sabía que su padre se había metido en algo serio y no podía vivir permanentemente con él, pero al menos le daba hermanos que estaban a su lado.

Para el cumpleaños número 11 de Evan, Darlin y John volvieron a estar juntos por una noche… dando paso al hijo número 9, John no quería que nada malo pasara, así que de nuevo se alejó, pero nunca la abandonó, así como tampoco a las otras 7 madres.

El 20 de octubre fue cuando la pequeña heredera, no solo de todo lo material en sí, sino del legado mágico, llegó al mundo. Cuando el joven brujo se enteró que era una niña, lo dejó todo, aunque lo hizo con cierto alivio, dentro de 8 meses su pequeña princesa tendría un hermanito o hermanita.

Todas las madres entendían porque John llevaba esa vida, él siempre fue honesto, y era por eso que todas vivían en una gran casona, no solo para que sus hijos convivieran, sino para ser una familia.

Cada niño era especial en más de un modo, pero había algo en ellos que siempre los diferenciaba:

Evan era el mayor, el primero, y era el más analítico de todo, no hacía nada que no estuviera planeado en su pequeña cabecita, a su vez era un obseso por los videojuegos.

Jeffrey era el más travieso, toda broma que pensaba la hacía, incluso aquellas que parecían lógicamente imposibles, era todo un inventor.

Peter era el más delicado, era meticuloso, y, además, era sordo, aquello hacia que desarrollara sus otros sentidos y fuera más perceptivo.

Marco era el cocinero, traía la comida en la sangre, si preparaba algo y se veía bueno, significaba que sabía bueno.

Jorge era el más relajado, y eso era gracias a su capacidad de poeta, era todo un experto en el don de la palabra, escucharlo era embelesarte por horas.

Collin era el atleta, corría distancias largas en tiempo record, todo un bólido.

Brian era el intelectual, el que adelanto años de escuela porque se aburría en las clases regulares.

Kilhe era el desastre andante, pero aquello no significaba que no fuera un líder, grupo que lideraba, grupo que tenía éxito.

Emma era la princesa, la del don de la magia… no sabía cuál, aun no, pero era su niña artista, la que podía bailar, cantar, pintar, dibujar, imaginar, crear, leer antes que incluso los niños de su edad… toda arte ella la hacía.

Y el pequeño Jackson, él era el más especial… era autista pero no por eso lo dejaban de lado, siempre estaban pendientes de él, en especial Emma, que era la que lo adoraba y mimaba, pudiera ser menor por solo 8 meses, pero seguía siendo menor. La percepción de Jackson lo convertía en un gran fotógrafo, no importaba no supiera manejar una cámara profesional, él sabía sacar fotos increíbles.

Todos eran la adoración de John, eran sus hijos y jamás descuidaría a ninguno de ellos. Al fin sentía que la balanza estaba de su lado… pero como ya se ha dicho, el destino es una perra, y una muy cruel.

A los 5 años del nacimiento de Emma, algo cambio.

Estaba jugando con todos sus hermanos, no importaba que Evan tuviera 16 años, su hermanita era su hermanita y jugaba con ella lo que fuera, incluso a que Barbie se enamoraba de Max Steel, porque era más varonil y mejor novio que el debilucho de Ken.

Aunque como siempre, Jeffrey tenía que hacer enojar a Kilhe, Emma y Jackson, argumentando que, por ser más pequeños, era malos jugando al escondite.

Últimamente Emma parecía estar siempre de mal humor, a pesar de tener 5 años, y ese día no fue la excepción, el detalle, es que algo en ella se quebró, explotó, y los 9 hermanos terminaron siendo arrojados por una gran energía… John estaba allí cuando pasó, y se asustó.

Vio a su hija caer al suelo, sangrando de la nariz y los oídos, y a sus otros hijos mirando a su hermanita asustada.

El veredicto de la abuela Swan: Emma era una bruja natural.

John sintió que tomaban su corazón, lo pisoteaban, le rociaban tequila, limón, sal, alcohol y lo volvían a poner en su sitio… su bebé iba a morir.

Los brujos naturales son aquéllos que pueden dominar todo tipo de magia, suelen ser personas muy talentosas en muchas áreas… y es esto lo que hace que todo aquel que saque su magia antes de los 12 años, muera.

No estaba dispuesto a ver a su bebe morir, así que bajo a las sombras, al reino sombrío, y fue directo con el Rey de la oscuridad, un ente muy poderoso… – Su majestad, soy John…

– John Swan, brujo tiempo, 10 hijos, 1 niña y 9 varones; 9 mujeres… sé quién eres, la pregunta es, ¿qué quieres? – Sí, su majestad no se iba con rodeos.

– Mi hija, es una bruja natural pero solo tiene 5 años, es una variable así que no puedo ver su futuro concreto, por eso no supe que lo seria, ¿qué debo hacer para que sobreviva?

– Puedes pedir lo que quieras, dinero, mujeres, hacerte más inmortal… ¿y me pides salvar una insignificante vida?

– ¡No es una insignificante vida!, es mi hija, y haría lo que fuera por mis hijos, pero ellos son simples mortales, no corren los peligros que su hermana.

El sombrío rey vio al hombre, y su sombra no le dio ningún problema, el hombre estaba limpio. – Bien, tienes que conseguirle un relicario de oro, buscar dos velas negras, dos blancas y dos azules, luego ofrecerás tu inmortalidad a cambio de la vida de ella, no perderás tu magia, solo tu capacidad para no morir por cosas mundanas, ella jamás debe quitarse el collar o su cuerpo enfermara de manera rápida, ni siquiera estará viva por más de dos horas si se lo quita, no importa la edad que tenga, eso pasara, pero recuerda, eso no evitara al destino… y te recomiendo no decirle a tu familia nada, o sabrán que viniste a mí.

John se retiró después de esa charla, dando gracias a su sombría majestad, y no perdió el tiempo. Ese mismo día consiguió el collar, las velas, y fue a una parcela alejada de la casona, no quería que nadie lo viera hacer el conjuro.

Hizo un circulo con las velas, coloco el collar en el centro y, usando la magia primaria, aquella que todo brujo posee, encendió las velas.

"Yo, John Swan, sedo mi inmortalidad a Emma Swan, con nombre de Bruja quetzaliztli ixayotl oyuahualiuhmetztli*, para que viva lo que tiene que vivir, que sea la niña, adolescente y mujer que debe ser, ame a quien deba amar y salve a quien deba salvar"

Las velas unieron su llama, lo envolvieron a él, luego al collar, y al final la llama se extinguió. Las velas habían desaparecido, así que sin perder tiempo, tomó el relicario y se dirigió a la casa, a ver como seguía su hija, que había sido confinada a una cama, tosiendo sangre, vomitando todo lo que comía y luciendo enferma. Estaba despierta así que se sentó a su lado, la pequeña le sonreía a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Papi!, qué bueno que vienes, te extrañe – mientras hablaba, la pequeña se movió hasta quedar en su regazo.

– Yo igual mi pequeño cisne, hay algo que quiero darte, jamás debes quitártelo, resiste el agua, y si nadas no se saldrá, papi hizo magia para eso – le colocó el collar a su hija y de inmediato sentía como su energía se renovaba.

Desde ese día, la niña nunca volvió a enfermar. Todos estaban impactados y felices, viendo a la niña jugar de nuevo con sus hermanos, hacer gimnasia, acompañar a su madre en cada cosa, ayudar a las terapias de su hermano menor y aprendiendo francés con su hermano Peter, y el amigo de este, tanto a hablarlo como en lenguaje de señas. Y la abuela pronto supo el porqué, así que confronto a su primogénito.

– No puedo creer lo que hiciste John, ¡Le vendiste tu alma al diablo!

– No digas tonterías, mamá, hice lo necesario para salvar a mi hija.

– ¡Debía morir!

– ¡No si lo puedo evitar! Y ni tú, ni nadie, impedirá que ella viva y sea feliz.

La pelea escalo al punto que John decidió mudar a la familia entera a Francia, llevándose a su mejor amigo Daniel McGarret, alias Dano o Dani, y Oscar padre y Oscar hijo, trabajadores de confianza de su padre y ahora de él, ellos se encargarían de que la familia tuviera lo necesario.

Al llegar a la casa en donde vivirían él, Darlin, Evan y Emma, encontró algo en el ático, dos cajitas hexagonales, y dentro, una pulsera en forma de pluma, y otra con un dragón, allí, ante la atenta mirada de John y Dano, salieron dos cositas que cambiaron sus destinos, Kwamis.

Así que se volvieron los sigilosos héroes de Paris, Dragón Dorado (Dano) y el Cisne Blanco, y en sus vidas civiles se volvieron policías.

Todo iba bien, sus hijos eran felices, aprendían francés, iban a la escuela que querían (con Emma en la militar y Evan estudiando ingeniera en sistemas computacionales y creación de videojuegos), convivían, reían… eran una gran familia y había adoptado, junto a Dano, pero a escondidas de su familia, a un pequeño niño que vivía en las calles italianas, pero el destino era una perra muy cruel.

Un 20 de octubre, John fue llamado, ese era su día libre, no tenía que ir, pero su magia, y su kwami, le decían que debía ir, así que vio su futuro… la última vez que lo hizo, y vio que iba a morir… debía morir… ese era el precio a pagar para al fin tener la balanza a su favor absoluto; pero él era un vil tramposo, así que, antes de irse, fue a ver a su hija dormir y hablo con Swimer. – Debes prometerme que la guiaras para cumplir su destino, sea el que sea, iré al pasado y alterare algo, pero eso ya no te concierne, debes jurarme que la cuidaras.

– Lo juro John… te extrañare.

La pequeña kwami se abrazó a su mejilla y se miraron por última vez, antes de que John la sellara y pusiera en una caja, para cuando Emma cumpliera 16.*

Ese día solo regreso a casa para ver a su hija hacer una rabieta por no estar con ella, el creyó calmarla, pero no se imaginó que terminaría en la parte trasera de la patrulla, escondida, y asustada en pleno tiroteo, no tenía tiempo, tenía que salvarla, así que, resguardados por la puerta abierta trasera, la tomo y hablo con ella.

– Yo los distraeré, tu corre a aquel callejón y ve a casa, te enseñe a hacer portales, úsalo cuando estés a dos cuadras de aquí, escóndete de cualquier mundano para que no se asusten, es la regla. Nunca olvides que te amo. Invoca tus flechas.

La pequeña invoco su arco y flechas y corrió, pero alguien la intercepto en el callejón. – ¡Genial!, una gran rehén.

– ¡No!, ¡Suéltame, papi!

John miro al callejón y vio como un hombre apuntaba un arma a la cabeza de su hija… no, ¡No!

Corrió hacia ella a pesar de las protestas de Dano, y se enfrentó al criminal. – Deja a la niña, ella nada tiene que ver…

– ¡Pero claro que tiene que ver!, si la dejo, me matas.

– No, es más, tómame a mí, y a ella déjala. - El criminal lo medito por unos segundos... un policia sonaba mejor que una simple niña.

– Si, suena mejor.

Emma fue empujada y su padre se acercó, el maleante lo golpeo con su arma y comenzó a sangrar, por reflejo, Emma le apunto con su arco y una flecha.

– Emma, no, tú no tienes que ensuciarte, eres pura y así debes seguir, no te manches de oscuridad… no seas como él – John comenzaba a tener la vista nublada, era su fin, pero al menos quería ver a su hija y asegurarse de que ella no sellara aun su destino, vio a Dano acercarse y supo que era su final.

El criminal disparo a la cabeza del joven policía, solo tenía 35 años, no sufrió, no sintió, y lo último que vio fue la cara en shock de su pequeña, pero al menos no la vio llorar, no la vio en estado de trauma viendo como su padre caía al suelo, en un charco de sangre, y por supuesto, no vio como eso cambió radicalmente la vida de su hija, más para mal que para bien.

* * *

**Esto es solo para dar contexto para que entiendan todo lo que vendra, lo juro :v**

**Lo que esta en cursiva, segun yo, esta en nahualt.**

***Esmeralda lagrima de luna llena**

**Ahora bien, quiero aclarar que no estoy fomentando la narco cultura, no estoy obsesionada con eso y mucho menos me fume algo. Solo pense que seria ingenioso esto para algunas cosas a futuro, y, ademas, yo no lo normalizo como las seudoescritoras de 11 años de FB, yo se el alcance de estas cosas y hasta lo reconozco, los narcos son criminales, así siempre ha sido y lo sera, solo que en México es más común este tema, por eso lo incluí también, pero repito, no estoy fomentando nada, estudien y vayan por el buen camino; sigan puros, diría mi querido y muerto John**

**y les dejare el link para un blog que he empezado, hasta el momento solo llevo los libros de nuevas especies, jeje.**

ellibrerovirtualgratuito . blogspot . com


	3. Capítulo 2

2.- El niño de la chaqueta de mujer.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Killian era que siempre fue un niño diferente, mientras los otros niños de 8 años jugaban futbol, peleaban y eran groseros con las niñas, solo por ser niñas, él prefería bailar, cantar, ser amable con las niñas de su clase y pasar tiempo con su hermana mayor, Violeta.

Su familia se conformaba por sus padres, su hermana mayor Violeta, él, y su hermanita Amelia, de solo 1 año y medio.

Su padre era un hombre complicado, decidido a hacer de su hijo un hombrecito, así que siempre era cruel con él, su madre callaba, pero Violeta no, y cada que pasaba algo, era la primera en salta.

\- ¡No puedes prohibirle bailar, es un niño!, está explorando el mundo.

\- ¡No me vengas con tus mierdas sentimentalistas, Violeta!, ¡Yo tuve un varón y será un hombre, no un mariquita de esos que andan por la calle, siendo bichos raros!

\- ¡Pero es solo un niño!

– ¡Cállate! – Dijo a la vez que la abofeteaba y la tiraba al suelo.

Killian vio eso desde las escaleras, sintiéndose mal de que su hermana recibiera esos golpes solo por querer defenderlo.

La vida no era fácil en aquel lugar, ubicado en la toscana italiana, donde las familias eran muy tradicionales en todo.

Violeta tenía sus propios problemas, tenía un mal novio, malos amigos, malos padres y mala autoestima, pero su hermanito Killian era su ancla al mundo, por el haría lo que fuera.

Killian más de una vez vio a su hermana llorar, pero lloraba mucho por ese novio suyo, él no lo conocía y ya lo odiaba, por su culpa su hermana lloraba, hacia tarea de más y no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, por eso el decidió que, si un día tenía una novia, él la haría feliz, le daría su espacio y la adoraría como una reina.

Y fue por culpa de ese novio que su hermana no lo pudo seguir cuidando.

Un día la escucho llorar en su habitación, así que esto y la abrazo, no dijo nada, esa era la clave de "Killian está aquí, ahora deja de llorar por ese estorbo y ámame", su hermana lo abrazo. – Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? – Pregunto su hermana mientras se limpiaba las lagrima. – Si, siempre me lo dices. – Bien, jamás lo olvides Killian, siempre sigue tus sueños, se feliz, ten novia y se feliz con ella, ten muchos bebés y se feliz con ellos, ten amigos y, por favor, jamás seas como papá, él está loquito.

El pequeño no supo porque su hermana le dijo eso en aquel momento, hasta la hora de la cena. Su madre lo mando a buscar a su hermana y la encontró en el suelo de su habitación, con espuma en la boca y las muñecas abierta. Nunca había gritado por sus padres como en aquel momento.

Su hermana, su protectora, su mundo, se había suicidado; estaba embarazada y el estorbo que tenía por novio no la apoyaba, hasta la desconocía y la llamo de mil maneras frente a toda la escuela, para que nadie dijera que ese bebé era suyo; sus amigos le dieron la espalda y se burlaron de ella, y ahora su padre no dejaba de decir que su hija era una puta.

Killian allí aprendió que el mundo era cruel, aunque cuando fuera mayor se convertiría como el estorbo que mato a su hermana, pero eso es otra cosa.

Sin su hermana, su vida estaba sumida en la miseria, solo tenía 8 años y ya quería irse de casa, así que no lo pensó dos veces, tomo algo de ropa, su juguete más preciado, que era un robot regalo de su hermana, una foto de ambos junto con Amelia, y fue al cuarto de su hermana, donde tomo el pequeño alhajero de esta y la chaqueta que ella siempre solía usar en invierno.

Sus padres dormían, así que salió sin ser visto, y no miro atrás.

Pronto se encontró viviendo en la calle, aprendiendo a sobrellevar todo, a como hurtar en las tabacherias* y a esconderse de la gente perversa, aquella que solo quería hacerle daño por ser un niño en la calle, alguien de quien no notarían su ausencia.

Vago por meses en la calle, y no supo cómo, pero desde la Toscana, acabo en Venecia, donde su vida cambiaría por completo.

Veía a los turistas, si algo había aprendido era que eran los más despistados, así que, con sigilo, se acercó a una pareja de hombres y, con ayuda de una distracción, saco la cartera de uno que se veía era americano, huyendo rápido de la escena, pero lo que no supo es que el hombre le dejo robarle.

El hombre y su amigo siguieron al niño sin que este se diera cuenta y le vieron esculcar en la cartera. Pronto Killian encontró una foto de una niña que sonreía, le faltaban los dientes superiores frontales. - ¡Que linda es! – Dijo sin más, guardo la foto en su bolsillo y pronto encontró los billetes, le alcanzaría para comer tres veces al día por cuatro días. El niño se levantó, abandonando la cartera, y corrió hacia un puesto de hamburguesas baratas, los hombres le siguieron de cerca, y cuando lo vieron comer en una mesa, se acercaron por detrás.

– Sabes, si tenías hambre solo nos hubieras dicho, y con gusto te traíamos.

Killian casi se atraganta, tosió y uno de los hombres le dio agua, se les hacía curioso que un niño llevara la chaqueta de una chica; al principio, Dano creyó que era una niña por lo largo de su cabello, pero cuando lo encontraron con la cartera y lo escucho hablar, noto que era un niño. Una vez se recuperó el pequeño, se presentaron. – Mi nombre es Daniel, pero puedes decirme Dano, y al que le robaste la cartera es John, mi amigo, ¿Cómo te llamas? – El tal Dano hablaba muy bien el italiano, según Killian, cosa rara en los turistas. – Me llamo Killian. – Bueno, ¿tienes familia? – Pregunto esta vez John. Killian no quería que lo regresaran a su casa en Toscana, no quería que su padre lo golpeara ni insultara, no quería ver a su madre callar… no quería regresar a donde vio muerta a mi hermana mayor. – No, murieron, así que vivo en la calle.

Técnicamente no mentía, solo consideraba a su hermana su única familia. – Bueno pequeño, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – Dijo Dano al momento que le ofrecía su mano. Killian pudo negarse, no los conocía, pero algo en ellos le decía que eran de fiar, así que tomo la mano de Dano y se fueron de ese parque, dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer.

Nunca imagino que su vida cambiaria tanto. Lo llevaron a su hotel, le vistieron, lo alimentaron, y al irse de Italia, lo llevaron con ellos a Francia. Una vez allí vivió con Dano una semana, por lo que sabía John tenía una gran familia y no podía quedarse con él, pero no por ello lo abandono, así que le consiguió un apartamento en un edificio bonito en el barrio latino, le abrió una cuenta bancaria sin que supiera y se comunicó con su padre, explicándole la situación, y como el buen hombre compresivo que era, añadió a Killian en su nómina de "nietos por cuidar, mimar y consentir", que consistía en dejar cantidades absurda en las cuentas bancarias de sus nietos, y Killian ahora lo seria.

John y Dano le enseñaron artes marciales, cocina, incluso mágica, logrando desarrollar magia fuego, una que era muy complicada dada la agresividad del fuego, pero el pequeño logro dominarla.

Fue inscrito a una escuela normal, y allí conoció a quien sería su mejor amigo, Luka Couffain, era un chico de su edad, muy agradable, y le gustaba la música, como a él.

Su vida parecía perfecta ahora, John y Dano lo apoyaban en cada cosa que intentaba, importándoles poco si era algo para mujer u hombre, velando por él, pero haciéndolo independiente, su vida era lo que siempre quiso.

Pero un 20 de octubre Dano fue a verlo con cara de derrota, heridas en el cuerpo y lágrimas en los ojos… John había muerto defendiendo a su hija en un tiroteo… lo peor: el solo tenía la foto de la niña de hacía varios años, la que guardo en la chaqueta de Violeta, chaqueta que aún conservaba; y no podía decirle a la chica que sentía mucho su perdida y que estaría allí para ella, que entendía la perdida, no de un padre, pero sí de su hermana, y le dolía saber que ese día una familia había quedado destrozada.

Él solo tenía 12 años y ya había perdido a la segunda persona más importante de su vida.

* * *

**Holis, hoy subiré dos capítulos porque quiero ponerme al corriente por como voy en Wattpad :v jaja**

**En respuesta a Manu: no se como me vaya con Felix, pero tratare de hacer un one shot de los otros ships que mencionas, el Nathloe... lo veo difícil, estoy en esa etapa de odiar a Chloe por el final de la temporada... tal vez, aun no se, pero recurriré a las musas para ver que se me ocurre!**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ya el siguiente es más interesante, según yo... y largo :v**

**Me despediré en el otro :v **


	4. Capítulo 3, Todos

3.- Los incognitos.

Ladybug y Chat Noir corrían a gran velocidad por los techos parisinos, eran las 12:30 de la noche y su único objetivo era tratar de atrapar al chico con un traje tipo vestimenta antigua china en colores rojos y marrones, consistía en una camisola sin mangas, con una tela que fungía de cinturón en su cintura, pantalones un poco abombados hasta donde terminaba la rodilla y unas sandalias con cintas gruesas, que llevaba una especie de bastón a la espalda, y a la chica con un vestido blanco de apariencia de tul, que asemejaba plumas grandes, con la parte superior que parecía tela de encaje pero que era una cosa muy dura, los brazos cubiertos con una tela vaporosa y un moño alto, con un arco y carcaj a la espalda.

Esos dos chicos habían estado provocándolos desde hacía un mes, aparecían en las noches, correteándose por allí y disparándose fuego y flechas. La primera vez que los vieron los confrontaron ambos se habían reído en sus caras, se les fueron encima para desestabilizarlos (literal, lanzándose sobre ellos para tirarlos) y corrieron, siendo seguidos por ambos héroes.

Durante ese mes, ambos habían aprendido bastante sobre sus fugitivos, pero no lo suficiente como para atraparlos.

La chica, que era nombrada saco de plumas por Chat Noir, era capaz de crear portales para desaparecer y aparecer, crear escudos de energía y unos círculos en sus puños (que le hicieron recordar a Doctor Strange) para defenderse, además de tener la puntería de Hawkeye, o algo por el estilo, pero en pequeño y femenino.

Ladybug había bautizado como escupe fuego al chico, el parecía controlar dicho elemento, además de igual crear portales y parecer un gimnasta, ¿Qué hombre es capaz de hacer todas esas cosas que hacen las mujeres gimnastas?

Sin duda alguna, la tenían difícil, y parecía que los fugitivos la pasaban bien con hacerlos desvelarse, eso no generaba ningún problema… hasta hoy, que era domingo, el final de las vacaciones de verano.

Pareció que al final el chico escupe fuego se había aburrido, porque tomo su bastón y, girando, corrió de espaldas y soplo, generando un gran dragón de fuego.

– My Lady, creo debemos correr hacia el otro lado – Dijo Chat Noir con horror.

– Coincido contigo, Chat – Respondió la heroína con el mismo tono en su voz.

Al ver que el dragón se dirigía hacia ellos rápidamente, cada uno se lanzó a los lados para escibarlo, soltando un grito. Chat Noir termino en el suelo, así que se levantó y subió de nuevo al techo del que se lanzó, reuniéndose con Ladybug.

– Bueno, tal parece los volvimos a perder – Dijo Chat, suspirando.

– Si, mañana de seguro aparecerán, hay que dejarlos, quiero ver que hacen si nosotros no los perseguimos.

– ¿Estas segura? – Preguntó dudoso.

– Si, además, mañana inician las clases y yo si voy a la escuela, así que, hasta mañana.

– Muy graciosa, sabes igual voy a la escuela.

Cada uno se fue en una dirección diferente, en dirección a sus respectivas viviendas. Una vez Ladybug llego al balcón se destransformó.

– Marinette, una vez inicies las clases será más difícil darle caza a ese par, ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó Tikki mirando a su portadora.

– A ciencia cierta no sé, pero he pensado en dejarlos un día, quiero ver que hacen, como se mueven… buscar la manera de atraparlos.

– Pero en lo que eso pasa… anda, a dormir, ¡que mañana es un nuevo año escolar!

– Ni me lo recuerdes… a ver de nuevo a Lila y a Chloe.

– Vamos Marinette, no es tan malo…

\- No, solo no tengo amigos, todos en el salón me han dejado de lado por las mentiras de Lila, incluso Alya me ignora…

\- Bueno… pero mañana será un nuevo día y podrás aclarar cosas, ya verás.

Marinette entró por la trampilla a su habitación, se colocó el pijama y se fue a dormir, esperando que Tikki realmente tuviera razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 7:40, Marinette iba con buen tiempo para la escuela y llevaba una caja de macarrones, esperaba eso pudiera hacer menos tensas las cosas.

Cuando iba por la calzada de la escuela vio a Adrien bajar del auto de su guardaespaldas, la joven iba a acercarse, pero entonces vio al rubio esperar a que una chica saliera, y tenía que admitir que era muy bonita. "¿Quién será?"

Realmente no era la única que estaba observando la escena, desde la puerta las chicas, junto a Lila, veían a Adrien tomar la mochila de la joven castaña que lo acompañaba.

– Adrien, te he dicho que no hagas eso, soy malditamente capaz de llevar mi maldita mochila – Dijo la chica con un suspiro.

– Lo sé, pero créeme, necesito que la gente vea que hago esto para que vean que no te tienen que hacer nada.

– Esto va a ser como la militar, ¿verdad? – Pregunto la chica con un tono de cansancio.

– No, pero digamos que a veces las cosas se pueden poner algo salvajes…

La castaña le arrebato la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, donde estaban Lila y las demás.

– Hola, ¿alguien me puede decir donde está la oficina del Director? – Todas en estado de shock le señalaron donde estaba. – Gracias.

Adrien soltó un suspiro, le había prometido a Darlin, la madre de Emma, que la ayudaría a adaptarse al cambio de escuela, al fin y al cabo, lo habían hecho sin el permiso de ella, pero Emma estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

Al girar a su izquierda, vio a Marinette. – Hola Marinette, ¿Cómo estás?

La joven espabiló cuando el rubio la llamo, le sonrió y se acercó a él. – Bien, ¿y tú?, note que esa chica te arrebató su mochila.

– Si… esa es Emma "puedo hacerlo todo" Swan, es una… amiga nueva y realmente no está haciendo las cosas fáciles ni para ella ni para su madre.

– ¿Tan malo es? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

– Ayer amenazo con irse a Alemania con uno de sus hermanos si la obligaban a venir… luego ese hermano llamo y le dijo que como se apareciera en su casa él la regresaba de una patada aquí… supongo que así son de cariñosos los hermanos mayores de México, ¿no?

Marinette no pudo contener una risita, contagiando a Adrien. – Vamos a clases, tal vez Kagami ya esté allí – Dijo mientras empezaban a caminar.

– Cierto, ella dijo que vendría, espero y si este ya en el salón.

Ambos pasaron de largo al grupo de las chicas en la puerta, últimamente eso era muy común, con las constantes mentiras de Lila haciendo su trabajo, Marinette había sido exiliada y Adrien al saber la verdad había estado del lado de Marinette.

Al tiempo que la pareja entraba a la escuela, Luka bajaba de una motocicleta junto a otro joven.

– Y seguiré preguntando, ¿Dónde diablos vas a estacionar esta cosa?, no puedes dejarla aquí, te multaran – Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco, el otro chico lo imitó.

– ¿Ves ese espacio a lado de las escaleras? El director llego a un acuerdo con Dani para que allí me estacione, mi moto no queda estorbando y puedo venir hasta aquí sin usar el autobús.

Luka soltó una risita y tomo su mochila mientras veía a su mejor amigo subir la motocicleta a la banqueta y esconderla a un lado de las escaleras. Una vez estuvo en el sitio el vehículo, ambos entraron a la escuela, tenían que ir con el director por unos papeles.

En el salón, Marinette estaba en una banca junto a Kagami, la chica aún estaba impresionada de que su madre la dejara ir al colegio con Adrien.

– Y entonces, no sé cómo, pero en verdad fue así, la bolsa de la harina salió volando, manchando todo menos a mi papa, es como si él la hubiera repelido – Termino de contar Marinette, haciendo que Kagami y Adrien rieran.

– Sin duda es toda una aventura la repostería – Dijo la japonesa.

– Y lo es más cuando Adrien está ayudando – Dijo una voz pasando a lado de ambas, al mirar, era la castaña que acompañaba a Adrien, quien decidió no dejarse humillar por su amiga.

– Si, así como tu lavando un baño.

– Auch, golpe bajo Agreste. Mucho gusto, me llamo Emma.

– Hola, yo soy Marinette.

– Y yo soy Kagami.

Emma tomo asiento detrás de ambas, esperando que nadie fuer a reclamar el lugar. Adrien se acercó a ella y la miro con una ceja alzada. – ¿Y cómo te fue con el director?

– Me fue bien, solo me pidió que evite armar una pelea, ¿a quién se le ocurrió decirle que estuve en el equipo de lucha de la escuela?

– Esa fue tu madre, a mí no me mires.

Emma iba a rebatir cuando entro la señorita Bustier al salón y los demás alumnos le siguieron, Adrien se dirigió a su lugar junto a Nino y evito mirar a Alya en cualquier momento, sabía que ahora no era de agrado de la morena, pero el tampoco estaba feliz con ella.

– Bueno chicos, espero hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones, como verán este año…

\- ¡¿Puedo pasar?! – Preguntó un joven abriendo la puerta de golpe, se veía agitado y estaba jadeando.

\- ¿Esta es tu clase? – Pregunto la profesora con calma.

– Si, ya sé que me veo como de ultimo año, pero le juro que no me equivoque.

– Bueno, puedes pasar, pero por la interrupción será el primero en presentarte, así que aún no tomes asiento. Como les decía, este año seré de nuevo su profesora a cargo y espero que todos logre llevarse bien. Ahora sí, preséntate.

El joven paso al frente y suspiro. – Ammm, bueno, me llamo Killian Jones, tengo 18 años, sí, estoy atrasado en la escuela, es una larga historia que no les voy a contar, me gusta tocar el bajo y… es todo.

Casi todas las chicas suspiraron, no era alguien mal parecido, parecía medir más del metro con ochenta, se notaba que tenía músculos, pero no de los que daban miedo, su piel era en un tono oliváceo, tenía el cabello algo corto, de color negro, ojos en tomo avellana y una mandíbula cuadrada, vestía un pantalón negro con botas de motociclista, una chaqueta que casi parecía una gabardina en color negro y una playera blanca debajo de esta. Sin duda iba a ser una distracción para sus compañeras. – Muy bien, señor Jones, puedes tomar asiento junto a Nathaniel – El mencionado levanto el rostro de su libreta de dibujos, sonrió al chico nuevo y le saludo, Killian igual le sonrió levemente y procedió a tomar asiento junto a él. – Y ahora… - La señorita Bustier reviso su lista – Emma Swan, preséntate por favor.

La mencionada se levantó de su asiento y paso al frente de la clase, encarándolos a todo. – Hola, me llamo Emma Swan Sánchez, como ya pudieron escuchar; tengo 15 años, cumpliré 16 dentro de unos meses, me gusta leer y dibujar, las acuarelas son mis favoritas y… me gustan los animales.

Mientras las chicas la miraban con cara de póker, los chicos le sonrieron, Nino en ese momento decidió que podía morir si Alya así lo quería, así que saludo a la chica desde su asiento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su novia. – Hola Nino.

Emma no era una persona muy llamativa realmente, pero sus rasgos obviamente mexicanos, eran algo que atraían la atención a su persona. Tenía el cabello castaño con rizos muy brillantes, su piel era de un tono moreno claro, con ojos en un tono verde olivo, tenía pecas por las mejillas y el puente de la nariz, debía medir cerca del metro sesenta y era delgada.

– Y, ¿de dónde eres?, es notorio que no naciste por aquí – Pregunto Rose con un tono inocente.

– Soy de México, y antes de que alguien lo pregunte, si, se hablar en español de México, el de España y el español vulgar.

El ultimo comentario hizo que varios rieran. – Muy bien Emma, espero te adaptes bien a la escuela, puedes pasar a tu lugar y… Kagami Tsurugi, pasa por favor.

Las clases pasaron de manera tranquila, o al menos así lo pensó Marinette, ya que no hubo comentarios hostiles hacia ella, al parecer, los chicos nuevos acaparaban toda la atención.

Estaba sentada en una mesa, sola, en el almuerzo, y desde donde estaba podía ver como todos habían rodeado a Emma para conocerla.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, ella se giró para encarar al dueño de dicha voz.

– ¡Luka!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – El joven tomo asiento y dejo su almuerzo en la mesa.

– Como mi amigo se cambió de escuela, decidí intentarlo también, ¿Cómo va todo? – No pasó desapercibido que la franco-china suspiro.

– Por ahora todo va bien, nadie me habla, pero no me dicen nada.

– No es cierto, Kagami y yo te hablamos, y Emma se presentó – Dijo Adrien tomando asiento en la mesa junto con Kagami.

\- ¿Por qué no estas con tu amiga, Adrien? – Preguntó Marinette con interés.

– Todo lo que está diciendo ya me lo sé, ventajas de casi vivir juntos.

Aquel comentario hizo que Luka se atragantara con un poco de jugo y que Marinette casi se ahogara con el emparedado que comía.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Bueno… no le digan a nadie, aun es un secreto, pero confío en ustedes. La madre de Emma es la misteriosa mujer con la que a veces se le ha visto a mi padre.

– Alto, ¿Estás diciendo que la madre de Emma es la novia enigmática? – Preguntó Marinette en un susurro.

– Si, sé que es algo impactante, a mi igual me costó entender un poco, pero de verdad es ella. Su madre es la causa por la que mi padre se haya relajado tanto conmigo, es gracias a Darlin Sánchez que papá parezca un hombre nuevo.

– Y, ¿eso no te molesta?

– En absoluto, es bueno que papá al fin sea feliz.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír, feliz por su amigo. Todos comían en silencio cuando de pronto, empezaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de fuera y la alerta akuma empezó a llegar a los celulares de todos. En las bocinas de la escuela empezó a escucharse la voz del director.

– Todos los alumnos, favor de congregarse en la biblioteca de manera ordenada, rápida y eficaz; esto no es un simulacro.

Todo mundo empezó a dirigirse a la biblioteca, pero, en una distracción, Marinette se separó de sus amigos, entrando en el baño.

– Muy bien Tikki, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Transformación.

Muy pronto, Ladybug estaba saliendo de la escuela por la ventana del baño.

Emma había logrado escabullirse de sus compañeros de clase, se mimetizó con las sombras y, utilizándolas como medio, se encamino a los casilleros, una vez allí, y asegurándose de estar sola, se materializó. De entre su cabello, salió una cosita pequeña, color blanco, con un pequeño y fino pico, que asemejaba al de un cisne, con pequeñas plumas blancas nacaradas bajo sus bracitos y unos ojos grandes en tonos azulados.

– Vaya, primer día de clases e inicia la acción, ¿de verdad ayudaras a Ladybug y Chat Noir? – Le pregunto a la joven.

– Por supuesto, Swimmer, Red Fire y yo llegamos a ese acuerdo, además, necesito un poco de espacio, me siento algo atosigada, pero no hay tiempo que perder, transformación.

Pronto, White Swan, sucesora del superhéroe secreto, El cisne Blanco, estaba abriendo un portal para salir al techo de la escuela y de allí, por medio de portales-brincolines*, se dirigió al lugar del desastre.

Allí se encontró con que Ladybug y Chat Noir ya estaban con el akuma. A su lado, sabiendo que pasaría, apareció Red Fire.

– ¿Estas segura de esto, Swan?, siempre están tratando de atraparnos, sospecho para quitarnos nuestros miraculous, ¡ayudarlos es casi un suicidio!, y yo jamás he tenido esa clase de intenciones – Dijo Red Fire con preocupación, adoraba a la chica, pero no estaba tan loco para perder su miraculous.

– Tranquilo, niño. Diablos, para ser dos años mayor que yo eres algo miedoso; si ellos intentan eso me convertiré en sombra, abro un portal debajo de ti y listo, ¡no seas gallina!

Ambos salieron de su escondite y de un salto, cayeron entre Ladybug y el akuma, junto cuando lanzaba a Chat Noir por los aires, donde White Swan abrió un portal y este cayo, abriéndose otro justo al lado de Ladybug y apareciendo su compañero.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – Pregunto la heroína.

– Ayudándolos, no hay tiempo, solo saca tu Lucky Charm y acabemos con esto, antes de que esa chica nos mate a los cuatro – Respondió Swan, tomando su arco y disparando una flecha que al chocar contra un brazo del akuma, que se hacía llamar Revelation, exploto, lanzando una luz cegadora increíble.

Revelation era una chica, no más alta que White Swan, su vestuario consistía en un traje entero de color azul media noche, ajustado al cuerpo como una segunda piel, su piel era de un tono pálido sumamente fantasmal, el cabello lo tenía suelto, era negro y le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, lo tenía sujeto por una diadema de un azul celeste. Sus ojos eran de un bonito gris y bajo estos había círculos purpuras, parecían ojeras. Su poder consistía en hacer que las personas sacaran a flote todos sus sentimientos negativos, causando mucho desastre a nivel emocional, que era como nutria su poder.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes? – Pregunto Chat Noir, en posición de ataque para estar preparado para todo.

– Porque vinimos a ayudar por cuenta propia y porque tenemos poderes más allá de los miraculous, y no los hemos matado durante este mes que los hemos molestado – Respondió Red, mirando desafiante a Chat Noir.

– Vale, pero luego de esto necesitaremos explicaciones. ¡Lucky Charm! – En las manos de Ladybug cayó un espejo de mano. - ¿Qué diablos?

– ¿Qué?, ¿le mostraras lo fea que se ve o la descalabras al lanzarle eso a la _geta_* - Dijo Swan con un tono de burla. De inmediato vio las flechas de White Swan y recordó lo que había hecho hacia un momento.

– No, pero si la deslumbraremos, Chat, necesito que, a mi señal, desintegres ese hidrante, tu, el dragón…

\- Red Fire.

– Eso, necesito que la hagas venir hacia acá de manera velos y tu – Señalo a Withe Swan – necesito que dispares una de esas flechas de brillan, pero a mi señal. El akuma debe estar en la diadema, es el objeto más llamativo que porta, ¡Vamos!

Red Fire abrió un portal y se transportó justo detrás del akuma sin que esta se diera cuenta, aun cegada por la explosión. Chat Noir se ocultó detrás del hidrante. – ¡Cataclysm! – Mantuvo su poder en la mano y asintió a Ladybug, quien miro a Swan.

– Bien, cuando te diga, disparas la flecha justo al espejo, pero necesito estés oculta.

– No hay problema.

Con un portal, White Swan se transportó al edificio frente al hidrante, Ladybug se giró al akuma y le dio la señal a Red Fire, quien soplo en su bastón e invoco un dragón de fuego.

– ¡Oye, tu chica con complejo depresivo, mi mascota quiere jugar contigo! – La akuma se giró y vio al dragón acercarse a ella, con un grito dio media vuelta y corrió alejándose del dragón, estaba llegando al hidrante cuando Ladybug grito – ¡Ahora, Chat! – este destruyó el hidrante y, con su bastón, desvió el chorro para que diera contra la akuma cuando paso frente a este, lanzándola a la pared, quedando atrapada por el chorro.

\- ¡Ah! – Ladybug miro a White Swan y asintió con la cabeza, la chica de blanco tomo una flecha cegadora y disparó, mirando rápido al espejo y dando en este, giro la cabeza, al igual que Ladybug, y evitaron ser cegadas.

Cuando el agua dejo de salir del hidrante, Red Fire se acercó a la akuma y le quitó su diadema, y en la mano donde la tenía, invoco un fuego de color rojo intenso, carbonizando el objeto y lo tiro al suelo, al chocar con este se hizo cenizas y de allí salió el akuma.

Ladybug procedió a purificarlo, se giró a Red y junto a él estaban Chat Noir y White Swan. La alarma de los miraculous sonó.

– Bueno, creo no podremos hablar ahora, ¿les parece reunirnos en la torre Eiffel a las diez, esta noche? – Red miro a White Swan, como preguntándole que hacer.

– Yo no tengo problema – Respondió la chica.

\- Si es así, yo tampoco. Hasta en la noche.

White Swan y Red Fire salieron de escena, dejan a Ladybug y a Chat Noir hacerse cargo de la chica que había sido la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día escolar había acabado y Marinette se sentía realmente agotada, no solo por dormir tarde la noche anterior y por pelear contra el akuma, sino por sus "amigas". Una vez habían vuelto todos al salón, no habían dejado de decir indirectas muy crueles cuando hablaban con Emma, pero por alguna razón parecía que ella no caía en ella, al igual que Killian, que harto de eso les había dicho que se callaran, que no venía a la escuela a soportar lo que soportaba con su vecina viuda, eso pareció surtir efecto, y, con una sonrisa, le había agradecido al chico mayor, quien le levanto el pulgar en respuesta.

Estaba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a rojo, cuando alguien la llamó. – Marinette, ¡espera! – La mencionada se giró y se topó con Emma acercándose.

– Hola, ¿que necesitas? – Pregunto Marinette, con voz algo cansada.

– Huy, que tono, pero lo ignorare, solo quería decirte que no creo en lo que hoy me dijeron de ti, no me lo tomes a mal, las chicas se ven que son buenas personas, mientras no abran la boca; en fin, Adrien me advirtió de esto durante semanas, dijo que era lo más importante que debía saber antes de venir a esta escuela, vamos, yo ni quería venir, pero ya que; espero podamos ser amiga – Al decir esto último, Emma le tendió la mano a Marinette, quien la vio un segundo antes de tomarla.

– Espero igual seamos amigas, Emma, se ve que eres una persona muy agradable.

Emma sonrió radiantemente. – Bueno, tengo que irme, mamá de seguro querrá oír todo mi día, te veré mañana.

Marinette la vio irse a donde estaba el auto de los Agreste, se subió y el auto arranco. Como el semáforo estaba en rojo, cruzo la calle y entro a la panadería.

Killian salió de la escuela y, con un suspiro de alivio, vio que su motocicleta estaba en el lugar donde la había dejado. Atoro su mochila y vio como Luka se iba con su hermana menor, se despidió de ambos con la mano y se colocó el casco, arranco la moto y se dirigió al barrio latino, en específico al centro de este. Entro al estacionamiento de su edificio y entro, subió por el algo destartalo elevador al piso 4 y entro al apartamento 406.

Una vez dentro suspiro, tiro su mochila al suelo y se dejó caer al sofá de tres plazas que había en la sala, de su chaqueta salió un pequeño Kwami de color rojo quemado, tenía una cola pequeña, similar a la de un cocodrilo y terminaba en una especie de pico color azul; tenía unos colmillos que sobresalían de un pequeño hocico, era semejante al de un dragón de verdad pero en miniatura y muy tierno, en la cabeza tenía dos orejas que terminaban en punta y eran de un degradado de rojo en la base hasta azul en la punta.

– Vaya día, aunque sigo sin saber porque durante el almuerzo te fuiste a la biblioteca, ¿no te gusta hacer amigos, niño? – Pregunto el pequeño kwami.

– No estoy listo para hacer frente a la nueva situación, Flame. Además, con quien quería hablar estaba siendo atosigada por más de medio salón.

– Ah sí, la latina, ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella?

– Bueno, es linda, y, además, me recordó a John, quería preguntarle si acaso era familiar de él.

– Sigues queriendo saber de la hija de John, ¿por qué?

– Jamás pude decirle que sentía su perdida, y a parte, quería que supiera que su padre había hecho siempre el bien, digan lo que digan los periódicos amarillistas.

– Ella lo sabe, créeme, pero, en fin, tienes que comer y yo tengo hambre, dame mis jalapeños en vinagre, o quemare tu mochila.

– ¿Otra vez?

Tanto el kwami como el joven rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina, nada mejor que algo de Lasagna* para pasar la tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando dieron las diez de la noche, cuatro figuras se dirigían a la Torre Eiffel, siendo la primera en llegar Ladybug, le siguió Chat Noir, White Swan y Red Fire.

– Muy bien, explíquense, ¿Por qué diablos, durante un mes, han estado corriendo como locos por las calles? – Pregunto Ladybug.

– Nos gusta molestarlos – Respondió fácilmente Red.

– ¿En qué consisten sus poderes? – Pregunto Chat.

– El mío es el del cisne, mi miraculous, que es de otra caja según decía la nota que venía con él, me concede la elegancia del cisne, esto me sirve en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y como poder especial puedo, durante un lapso de cuatro minutos, ver las probabilidades en que algo resultara, esto ya que soy capaz de soltar un canto que aturde a quien yo decida, _menuda mierda, ¿no? *_

\- Yo pues tengo el miraculous del Dragón dorado, no me pregunten porque se llama así, así me lo dieron. Puedo controlar el fuego mismo, por eso el que pueda hacer un dragón de fuego, pero mi poder especial consiste en convertirme en un dragón tal cual, por un lapso de 5 minutos, durante ese tiempo puedo lanzar fuego por la boca, según se, nunca lo he usado.

Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban muy impresionados, ambos chicos tenían miraculous, y nos muy poderosos, pero había algo que tenía en duda a Ladybug.

\- ¿Por qué durante cierto tiempo pueden usar su poder especial y que pasa después de ese tiempo?, ¿Cómo hacen eso de los portales?

– Oh, en mi caso pues quedo afónica y tengo 5 minutos antes de destranformarme.

– Quedo agotado físicamente y tengo 5 minutos para des transformarme.

\- ¿Y la cosa esa coa tipo Doctor Strange? – Pregunto Chat.

– Es magia, yo nací con ella, casi me muero de hecho, soy una bruja natural, lo cual significa que domino diversos tipos de magia y soy adaptable, además de que puedo prestar una parte de mi magia a otros para que puedan usarla.

– Yo tengo magia prestada del padre de ella, pero a su vez desarrolle y domine la magia del fuego, he estado practicando con otros elementos para ser un brujo elemental, algo tipo Avatar.

Ladybug estaba pensativa, recordaba el libro del maestro Fu, aquel texto donde explicaba la mágica y sus tipos. – Tu magia salió antes de los 12 años, ¿verdad, Swan? – Pregunto con pena.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto la chica a la defensiva, cambiando su postura.

– El antiguo Guardián de los miraculous tenía un libro, lo encontré en un piso en el que él vivió, bajo unas tablas, habla sobre magia, una entidad, un reino oscuro y un castigo hacia brujos imprudentes.

– _¡Santa mierda!*,_ si, es correcto.

Todos quedaron en silencio, uno muy extraño, hasta que Chat Noir decidió romperlo. – Así que… ¿ahora nos ayudaran? – Red Fire miro a White Swan, esta se encogió de hombros.

– Si eso quieren, por nosotros no hay problema.

Ladybug les tendió las manos a ambos. – Sera un gusto tenerlos ayudando. – Cada uno tomo una mano y la sacudieron.

– Sera un hecho. – Dijeron los dos nuevos héroes de Paris. Chat Noir procedió a hacer lo mismo.

Era el inicio de algo nuevo.

* * *

Anuma! 4586 palabras! valieron la pena las 14 paginas que me lleve, jaja.

*Esta dicho en español y esta en cursiva.

*Ok, aqui explicare algo: en el italiano la ñ no existe gramaticalmente, pero si fonéticamente, la sg sustituye a la ñ pero al pronunciar la palabra se usa el sonido de dicha letra. Tranquilos, a mi igual me costo entenderlo en el básico 1 pero... no por nada ya avance a intermedio 1 en el italiano :v, ademas, ¡ME NIEGO A ESCRIBIR LASAÑA, ES LASAGNA! me vale un pepino vivir en México y que me digan mamona por eso, no por nada llevo ya con este, tres semestres en el idioma!

ahora bien, en cada capitulo pondré un nombre para que se vea desde que perspectiva de la tercera persona es cada capitulo, como en Skins, si no vieron la serie se las recomiendo mucho! allí ponen el nombre del personaje en que se enfoca el capitulo, algo así yo haré. También les recomiendo escuchar Elevate de DJ Khalil, Denzel Curry, YBN Cordae, Swavay y Trevor Rich, siempre tengo esa canción en la mente cada que imagino la escena del principio, jaja xD

Estaba casi por decir algo inspirador cuando giro y veo que mi gata hizo caquitas pequeñas en mi cama, son las 1:30 a.m. y me tienen como idiota cambiando el cobertor, limpiándola y tendiendo de nuevo mi cama, carajo.

En fin. Hasta la próxima!

BESOS :* :* :*


End file.
